Olympusstuck
by Team Valdez
Summary: After winning the War against Gaea, the demigods stumble across a copy of the SBURB beta, procure some computers, and enter the game. Between meeting the trolls, battling enemies, and ascending to god-tier, the kids are pretty busy, and the fact that some are falling for each other doesn't help much... rated T for slash, violence, language, and some suggestive stuff.
1. Authors Note

**Okay so I've been thinking a lot about this idea (hereby referred to as Olympusstuck) for a while and have finally decided to write it. Hopefully I will finish this story but that's going to depend on reception. The first chapter will be up before Friday, but for now, these are everyone's pesterchum handles:**

Percy- oceanOffspring

Annabeth- olympusArchitecht

Nico- ghostKing

Leo- badboySupreme

Frank- shifterExtraordinare

Hazel- daughterofPluto

Piper- beautyQueen

Jason- sonofStorm

Thalia- lieutenantofArtemis

Reyna- daughterofWar

**So expect more of this story in the next few days!**

**Love**

**-Team Valdez**


	2. Percy: Enter

**Be the boy drooling:**

Your name is PERCY JACKSON and you aren't exactly sure why a bathtub is crushing you.

You think back to what Chiron told you about the new prophecy that Rachel had announced during the celebration dinner, the one that he assured you could not be avoided. Once again, the prophecy had involved the end of the world, but there was no way around it this time. The Gods themselves would dissapear along with humanity, save for one team of ten demigods.

And that's where you come in.

You and your friends were chosen to complete the quest, to play the mysterious game that the Gods themselves had played centuries ago. Annabeth, your girlfriend, had performed hours of research on the game only to come up with no results, only a few drawings of strange horned creatures and the twitter account of a man name Hussie, whatever that meant.

You downloaded the game onto ten separate laptops along with the program Pesterchum, an easy to use chat site that was undetectable by monsters and did not require a signal to launch. You chose the handle oceanOffspring in hopes that you would keep some sort of connection to your father, Posideon.

Between the flurry of preperations, you recieved your first message from a stranger with bright fuschia text.

cuttlefishCuller began trolling oceanOffspring

CC: )(-Ey!

OO: um... hi? who is this?

CC: You can call me F-Ef-Eri if you like!

OO: why do your e's look like that?

CC: Whale I just lik-E to do that caus-E it mak-Es th-Em look lik-E my trid-Ent, s-Ea?

OO: oh okay, thats kind of cool

OO: so who are you?

CC: Im your patron troll, silly! Im h-Er-E to talk with you and h-Elp you through th-E gam-E!

OO: wait, did you say troll?

CC: Oops! Karkat is calling m-E. It was nic-E m-E-Eting you! 38) glub

cuttlefishCuller ceased trolling oceanOffspring

Now to deal with your server player, whatever that means. You're really starting to regret choosing the girl who spent nearly a decade as a tree control your surroundings.

**WHEW that took a while (and Feferi's quirks are a nightmare) R&R please!**

**Love,**

**Team Valdez**


	3. Preparations and Sloppy Makeouts

**Be the necromancer**

Your name is NICO DI ANGELO and you can't remember what you were supposed to be doing because a certain curly haired pyromaniac is sitting on top of you.

You had invited your dumbass of a boyfriend over for one last time before you were scheduled to enter the game in about an hour. Currently you were both tangled together in your bed in the otherwise empty Hades cabin, givin each other a proper send off in case neither of you came out of this thing alive. Or maybe it was more of a distraction so you wouldn't think about it. Either way, he was doing a damn good job of it.

**Details please! Be the boy with the smirk**

Your name is LEO VALDEZ and damn right you're enjoying this.

Currently you're sitting on top of Nico, mouth on his and pinning his arms above him because fuck it, you want to remember this last moment of normalcy forever before you enter this ten-man suicide mission. You know that Piper and Jason are most likely with Percy and Annabeth in the big house making the final preparations on location choices and supplies for the alchemizer. Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Reyna are in new Rome, holding down the fort there as designated server players. Nico will be joining them soon.

You seem to forget about this because the noises that Nico is making under you are absolutely _sinful. _

You release his lips and lean down to rest yours against the pulse point in his pale neck, feeling the rapid movement quicken ever so slightly as his breathing changes. Nico strains against your hands that hinder his movement and you oblige, needing the contact almost as much as he does.

And of course you're both interrupted by messages at the same time.

You lock eyes with him, trying to do your best puppy dog face in hopes that he will ignore it and allow you to continue. He rolls his eyes, kisses you briefly, and nudges you off of him to grab the laptop on his nightstand. You pull your shirt back on from the pile on the floor and pick up your own computer.

You don't recognize the chumhandle but reply anyways.

twinArmageddons began trolling badboySupreme

TA: who the fuck are you?

BS: wow man no need for language

TA: oh fuck off dude

TA: iim only helping you cau2e my mate2priite a2ked me two

BS: what's a mat2priite? and why are you "trolling" me?

TA: iim your patron troll, dumba22. iits kind of my job

TA: just here to warn you

BS: warn me about what?

TA: iive 2een your tiimeline2 kiid

TA: you wiill be the fir2t two diie

TA: iive got two go, aa ii2 calliing me

twinArmageddons disconnected

BS: wait what?

**Be the pale one again**

You are now back to being NICO DI ANGELO and you were just interrupted from one of the best makeout sessions in the history of homosexuality by someone with rusty colored text. You wonder if this is the patron troll that you've been hearing about.

apocolypseArisen began trolling ghostKing

AA: hell0

AA: i have heard many things ab0ut y0u

GK: Okay... Who are you again?

AA: y0ur patr0n tr0ll. y0u may call me aradia

AA: I was sent t0 get an update 0n y0ur pr0gress

GK: Well I'm supposed to leave for California in about an hour so that we can begin the game, is this what you mean?

AA: yes that is w0nderful thank y0u

AA: i h0pe that y0u are prepared for this, gh0st king

AA: i must g0 n0w

GK: Okay...

AA: g00dbye

AA: and remember this: y0u must die t0 ascend t0 g0d-tier

apocalypseArisen ceased trolling ghostKing

**Wow okay that took a while. But hey guys I made a longer chapter! Sorry for late upd8, end of quarter exams are going on and I can't afford to stay up all night this week. Some valdangelo cause I can't live without it. Hope you enjoyed, I plan to update again tonight!**

**-Team Valdez**


	4. Jason Dodges A Bullet (Well, Sword)

**Be the blonde superman:**  
Your name is Jason Grace and you swear to all the gods that if Reyna doesn't figure out how to use this program, you are going to lose your mind.

At first, having her as your server player seemed like an okay idea. The two of you had worked together for years running the leigon. This should be easy.

Oh how wrong you were.

Your cabin at Camp Half-Blood was trashed; Imperial gold swords sticking out of the walls, your closet blown to bits by an exploding microwave, and the glowering statue of your father sticking out of the ceiling. If Reyna didn't get to understanding how to work that computer, and fast, then you were going to die before you even entered your "land". Annabeth had explained all of this to you, but you didn't listen as well as you should have.

Having the fate of your universe on your shoulders makes a guy a little distracted.

You flip open the plain blue laptop on your bed and launch pesterchum, clicking a few times before opening up a chat with your girlfriend, Piper.

_sonofStorm began pestering beautyQueen_

SS: Hey Piper.

BQ: Jason! Geez I miss you already! How's the game going?

SS: If Reyna lets me live to see it, great :/

BQ: Jase, you know that she's trying. She was on that island for a while and it's not like New Rome has an abundance of video games

SS: You're probably right. So how are things going with Frank?

BQ: Great! Working on killing these furry-things to get more boondollars to afford those cool machines that he's trying to build.

SS: Well I've got to go, Reyna's trying to get a hold of me. Talk to you soon, okay?

BQ: Okay, love you Jase 3

SS: Love you too, Pipes 3

_beautyQueen ceased pestering sonofStorm_

As you prepared to answer your former boss, several windows in your cabin burst open in a shower of broken glass.

You drew a sword from your wall and flipped from your bed into a standing position, facing your unknown attacker. You honestly didn't see them at first until needle-like teeth sank into your calf.

The owner of said-teeth looked a little like the offspring of a grey watermelon and a wolverine, shorter than any monster that you had ever seen before. Several of them were circling you, pouncing onto your feet and climbing.

So you did what any teenage demigod would do. You let out an unmanly shriek and stabbed at them blindly.

Their plastic-like skin gave easily under your blade as you skewered the beasts mercilessly. As they melted away, they left puddles of what you assumed to be blood and cartoony looking gold and blue coins on the marble flooring. So those must be the boondollars that Puper had been talking about.

You stepped forward and watched in amazement as the coins gravitated toward you as if they were magnetic, dissapearing into what you could only assume was your etcheladder, some kind of experience counter for the game. You flipped open your laptop once again, several angry messages from Reyna there to greet you. She must have been watching the fight from her screen.

_daughterofWar began pestering sonofStorm_

DW: Jason Nicholas Grace if you do not answer me this instant I will drop this desk onto your laptop so help me Jupiter.

SS: Reyna! Relax, I'm fine! Those things were no problem. Did you get enough money to build something yet?

DW: Not yet, but that shouldn't be a problem. Look outside.

You look outside, astounded to see that you are no longer in the omega formation of cabins that Annabeth had spent months directing the designs for. Your cabin was perched on the edge of a cliff, with several waterfalls cascading into an abyss below you.

And watermelon scorpions were surrounding you.

DW: So you up for a bit of a fight?

You sighed, twisting your sword and typing your reply before captchalogging your laptop and opening the door.

SS: Lets do this.

**_Shit guys I'm sorry for the mini hiatus! It's been hell over here with the new quarter and exams and bluh :( expect another chapter within 48 hours as I will have a lot of free time and thanks for everyone that reviewed!  
Love,  
Team Valdez_**


End file.
